


The World was Wide Enough

by molly31203



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Smp, Dream loves chaos, Dream will never be satisfied, Georgenotfound prefers peace-ish, Hamilton References, Hamilton is an inspiration, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: “God, you’re such an idiot, George,” Dream wheezed. “you’re so helpless,”“And you’re never satisfied.” George grinned. “You’ll never be satisfied.”---In which Dream was obsessed with chaos and wars and George was hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The World was Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I listened to Hamilton too much.
> 
> No beta. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Notes: if D/G/S feels uncomfortable, this work will be deleted.

The early days on Dream SMP were like this: warm, exciting, and happy. There was a whole new world waiting for them to explore, a new family that they got to choose to build.

At first, it was just George and Dream. And then there was Sapnap. Then BadBoyHalo and many more.

The early days on the Dream SMP were pretty peaceful but always full of surprises. Dream always managed to take them on unexpected adventures. Sapnap always liked to find new animals and made them pets. And Bad would make the most delicious food for everyone.

And sometimes if he wanted to, or if Dream wanted to, the two of them would sneak into the forest, away from others and simply enjoy a very private time. Dream would collect all the rare things for him, try to teach him to differentiate colors through different flowers, and sometimes steal a kiss from George under the stars.

"Look George," said Dream, on the day they finally finished building the community house. Together with Sapnap, they watched the sunset slowly disappear and candles inside the community house began to get lit, "everything that light touches is our kingdom."

Dream told George that one day, the sun would set on his time here and would rise with him as the new king, but all George wanted to say was this was enough.

Living in a big enough house and playing with all his friends are enough for George.

Having this one big family was enough.

Being with Dream was enough for him.

But then Tommy joined. Things started to change.

Having Tommy here wasn't that bad at all. George did enjoy playing and messing with this younger kid. He brought another kind of energy here. And for a while, there were more laughter when Tommy was with them. Sure, he griefed, stole, and killed others for fun sometimes, but if George or other people wanted, they could justhit back and get their revenge.

Not long after, Tubbo, Wilbur Soot, and Fundy joined. Later they decided to sell drugs. Then the four of them wanted to build a nation.

And that's when things went wrong.

"White flags! White flags outside your base! By tomorrow! At dawn! Or you're dead!"

George and Sapnap stood with Dream side by side. They stood together among the destruction and the bloodshed they just caused. They stood on the edge of the broken high walls surrounding L'Manberg, and George looked into Tommy's and Wilbur's eyes, filled with blood and tears. 

Later, Tommy gave away his precious discs in exchange for the independence of L’Manburg. Dream agreed to the deal.

He stood outside this new country with Dream to witness its Independence Day. Wilbur and the rest laughed and made fun of Dream. As they ended the celebration, George took a careful look at his lover, only to find a cruel and cold smile hiding beneath the mask.

And it was the moment George knew that the time he was familiar and was in love with had come to an end.

Dream, Sapnap, Tommy, Wilbur... They were all the same.

They were young, scrappy, and hungry.

They would not throw away their shots.

-

The community house they built together lost its charm.

Don't get George wrong - he still loved and went to the community house very often, with or without the company of his friends. But it wasn't the same place for him anymore. On the SMP, a new king was reigning the whole server. A new nation that just went through its first election and a revolution waiting to happen.

He knew Dream was very invested in these - politics - or games, according to Dream's own words. Ever since the first war, that's all Dream was talking about. Dream began to carry more scars when he came back to George. His light green hoodie and the smiling white mask were always covered with red.

He told George the thrill and the euphoria he had every time Dream battled someone. And Dream invited George to join him. Like the good old times.

But all George could think about was the early days they had. The days when there were no big prices to pay for losing a battle.

And while George knew Dream appreciated the redecorated community house more, he preferred the older and simpler one they had. He knew Dream got intoxicated easily by all the ecstasy from the conflicts, but he missed more the unexplainable warmth and excitement he had back when Dream and he were simply exploring the unknown world.

George hid all his real thoughts. He still supported Dream. Still fought for him now and then whenever Dream asked. But his mind began to drift away.

One day when George and Callahan were building a new house, Dream called him to the castle Eret lived in.

And then Dream smashed Eret’s crown, had Punz chase him away, and then made him the king.

“George! Congratulation,” exclaimed Dream, “this whole castle is yours.”

George looked befuddled. “I’m the king?”

Dream smiled at him fondly and nodded. “You’re the king.”

Dream dethroned and chased away Eret. He could’ve made himself the king, but Dream chose to make George the king. And he slew everyone, even Techno and Bad, who dared to challenge George’s kingship.

Everything seemed so surreal and confusing to George.

“Everyone please leave,” when Callahan and Sapnap finished the order George given - getting rid of all the flamingos Eret had at the castle, George commended, “I need to speak to Dream alone.”

“To be honest, you can just tell us to fuck off, and we will still do as you said,” Sapnap shrugged, “since you are, you know, the king. And Dreamie here will just kill everyone who dares to disagree.”

“Simp.”

Dream gave a threatening and feral grin towards the rest of them. Everyone laughed nervously as a response and eventually left the grand castle, leaving George and Dream alone.

“Why did you do this?”

Dream raised his eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Making me the King.”

“Because you’ll look good in the red gown and the golden crown?” Dream teased, “Or because now we get to have our fun on the throne? Oh my God — imagine cleaning up the mess you’ll make, Georgie. You should let Punz clean that up just for what he just said.”

George blushed.

“Stop. No, seriously — why did you do this? You could’ve made yourself the rightful king and everyone will just listen to everything you say. Why, why — why did you do this?”

Dream fell into silence. His face hid perfectly behind the mask, but George could tell that the green man was being nervous. After a long pause, Dream carefully and slowly approached the throne, as if any rapid and big move would scare George off.

Eventually, he put down his weapons and knelt right in front of George, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together.

George closed his eyes and let himself fully indulge in this. The intimacy like this became rarer after Dream got into more wars. George missed this. He missed Dream’s warmth. He missed the smell of wood and petrichor that followed Dream everywhere.

He had missed Dream.

“George, do you remember… do you remember the day when we finished building the community house?”

“Yes.” Every bit of it.

“Did you remember what I said back then?”

‘One day, George, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you. As the new king.’

“I always thought you meant the opposite,” whispered George, “you’d be the king and I’d be the most faithful knight by your side.”

“Oh, Gogy, but then I can’t ruin you in those beautiful king’s clothes now, can I?”

The pink color on George’s cheeks soon deepened into a beautiful red. It made Dream wheeze out a laugh and George punched him as a protest.

There were so many things the new king wanted to do. To punch or to fight this wicked man for his mischief. Or to beg him to hold him tighter till he couldn’t breathe. Till they could be one.

Or to ask Dream why he felt the taller man was drifting away from him.

But in the end, George chose to pull him close and whispered into Dream’s ears.

“Please be my side.”

“I will always be by your side”

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you,” Dream promised, and for a brief moment, his grip on George was tightened. There was a cruel and cold light flashing past those beautiful emerald green eyes, “if anyone tends to separate us… even if anyone even thinks about it, I’ll kill them all. I’ll kill them and their friends and families.”

George hummed in content, letting himself be overwhelmed by Dream’s affection and protection.

“Please, Dream…” say you love me. But the words stuck in George’s throat. He wasn’t able to say it out loud. He didn’t dare to ask for it.

Suddenly George worried if he had asked too much. He felt he’s being very greedy and maybe in the next minute, God Himself would come down and tell him that the sun had risen and set on them already. And then He would take away everything George had.

Dream must’ve sensed his fear. The young knight soon took off the white mask, cupped George’s face, and brought their lips together. Their lips stayed together and refused to let each other go until they both needed to break away for air.

As George still tried to catch his breath, Dream left more kisses on his hair, his cheeks, and his knuckles. And Dream whispered the words he needed to hear the most.

“I love you.”

-

Dream didn’t leave George. 

In the end, it was George who went away.

George left. He ran away, away from the Dream SMP, away from the L’Manburg — or whatever the country Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur had built.

He had enough of this. The endless battles and vicious insults. He was also tired of Dream’s obsession and thirst for power and chaos.

Yes, Dream had made him the king. Yes, he had sought vengeance for George after his house got burned down by Tommy. But George knew it wasn’t about him at all. Dream knew it, too.

Everything that was set in motion was just a way to cause endless chaos and conflicts between people. George didn’t have to be involved in this, but he was still dragged into this.

What made it worse was that it was Dream who let it happened. Because he knew, he knew once someone targeted George, he’d have all the reasons to cause havoc. George was the king and everyone knew he was the most important person to Dream.

George was his lover, but he was also his sacrificial lamb for his thirst for conflicts.

“He said he wanted to see you.”

“Well, tough luck,” replied George aggressively. He was taking care of his mushroom garden when Sapnap came visiting. Gardening was the only thing he wanted to do now. “I don’t want to see him.”

Sapnap told him that L’Manburg was destroyed by Dream, Philza, and Technoblade.

Sapnap also said Tommy and Tubbo were again fighting against Dream for the discs. And eventually — miraculously, Dream lost to them and got himself locked into the Pandora's Vault.

And then Sapnap went to visit Dream and brought George his messages.

“Well, you don’t have to,” said Sapnap, “but I feel like you should. It can be helpful.”

“Helpful? To whom?”

“Everyone.”

George shot his friend a puzzling look, but he immediately turned his focus back on the plants, refusing to give the shadow of his past any more attention.

Refused to be ignored, Sapnap then decided to go and help George with the gardening. They remained silent for almost an hour, simply harvesting and watering the plants and mushrooms.

And then Sap picked up the topic again.

“Maybe you can change him back.”

George almost laughed at his words.

“Even you can’t change him, Sappie,” George teased, happily watching Sap frowned at the nickname (something remained the same after all), “what makes you think I can?”

“Well, to begin with, and this is the most important thing, he still loves you.”

George froze.

“You’re joking.”

“No, bro. You know it’s true. Dream may like me as a friend, but you’re the only one he loves.” Sapnap shrugged, “look, I’m not complaining — everyone has a favorite anyway. Even Dadza has a favorite son, and it’s clearly Technoblade.”

Sapnap continued to picking up the good mushrooms and vegetables, letting George aside to process and think about what he just said. When everything was organized and done, the younger man put all of the tools and harvest into George’s baskets orderly.

“Look, I don’t expect you to see or change him tomorrow. I don’t even expect you to change him in a year. I was just pointing out that — that you have that power. Everyone said either Techno or Dream was the most powerful man on this land, but they’re all wrong,” Sapnap continued, “it’s you. You’re the only person who can chain Dream down.”

George stared at his half-demon friend bitterly. “What are you saying, Sap?”

“There are rumors about Dream’s intention to escape,” explained Sapnap, “and it may or may not involve reviving Wilbur.”

“And you don’t want that to happen.”

“No one wants that to happen. We already have Bad and his stupid Eggpire to deal with. We really really don’t need the most chaotic people, Dream and Wilbur, to come back and make the situation worse.”

“Sap.”

Sapnap sighed. “We both know Dream too well, Georgie. We know Dream chose to be there. We know that sooner or later after he has his fun in that timeout room, he will escape. But this world… everyone just can’t afford to take another damage again like that.”

“So to protect this world, either I find ways to change Dream, or you kill him when he gets out?”

Sapnap gave George a sad look.

“We built this world together, Georgie. You, me, Dream… we stole and we fought and we killed for this world. For Dream. And now it’s time for us to take our own stand.”

But I don’t want to take a stand. George wanted to shout. This was exactly the reason why he left. Why he stopped fighting and ran away from everyone, including the ones he loved the most.

George hated all of these. He hated picking sides. He hated this and every discussion about killing his lover. He hated the world they were living in got so complicated and merciless.

All he just wanted was to go back to the simpler time. Back when the community house had yet to be blown up.

George wanted to go back when the fights between them were merely harmless games.

George wanted to go back when Dream spent most of the time helping him learn the difference between pink and blue.

George wanted to go back when the prices of their action weren’t this high.

“There was no way back now, George. For once in your life, take a stand with pride.”

-

Dream escaped the prison.

To be honest, no one was surprised by this. Sam and Dream designed it to make escape impossible for sure, but, again, it was Dream. At this point, no one should be surprised by anything he did.

But it was a surprise when the green man was nowhere to be seen. Everyone knew what Dream told Tommy — once he was out of the prison, he shall have his revenge. Everyone on the SMP was on high alert and Dream’s escape even let Technoblade and Tommy team up together again, despite Tommy’s many betrayals.

The God-like green figure, however, completely went missing after his escape.

Sapnap was on the hunt for Dream as well. He visited George more than he used to, and so did Karl and big Q. They all told him it’s a casual visit, but George was too smart to know the truth. He even spotted Techno’s pink hair once outside his window.

He wanted to laugh at them so bad. He wanted to mock all his friends, but at the same time, he felt the pain cutting his heart into two.

There was no way Dream would be here. George knew this. Dream would never come back to him anymore.

And on one day, Puffy decided to show up with a beautiful American shorthair at his doorstep.

“I think you should have him,” said Puffy, as she presented the small vulnerable thing to George, “Sam said my duckling — Dream was very attached to this cat when he was in prison. No one knows how the cat got in, but he was there. This cat was probably the reason why he killed Tommy.”

George looked at the cat and the cat stared back at the human, using the black eyes that looked very similar to George’s.

“I think you should keep him, Puffy.” George said.

On that day, George went a little bit further and longer than usual to get the ingredients he needed. He dived into a lake and buried all his tears in the water. He went to a cave that was so dark and deep and not a living soul could hear his scream.

And then when he came home, Dream was there.

“You should’ve kept the cat.”

Dream didn’t seem to have changed at all. Still had that lengthy and chaotic blond hair and the light green hoodie stained with blood. The smiley mask, however, was nowhere to be seen.

But other than that, everything seemed to remain the same. He even did the same thing — lazily putting his feet on the living table, fully aware that it would annoy George.

“And you should’ve put your feet off my table, or else I’ll cut them off,” George warned. It only earned him a lazy smile, but the wanted man obeyed. “Why are you here?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“You’re being hunted. Everyone comes here every day just to see if I’m hiding you away from them.”

“Maybe you are.”

George snorted. The two kept doing a staring contest for a bit until George eventually gave up. He decided to ignore this visitor and went to his kitchen, putting down and organizing food and other stuff he gathered.

And Dream didn’t do anything. He didn’t protest nor come to the kitchen to seek for George’s attention. When George stole a few glimpses, he only found the man closed his eyes, taking his nap while waiting for George’s return.

Somehow this just made George want to smile and cry at the same time.

After a while, George finally returned to the living room with two cups of drinks. Dream didn’t even open his eyes to take his mug from George’s hand. He didn’t even think twice before sipping from the coffee George made for him.

The brunet took his drink and sat next to him and immediately after he sat down, a hand sneaked over, circling around George’s waist and taking him into Dream’s embrace.

George let himself be pulled and dragged. He rested his head on Dream’s shoulders and let their fingers intertwined.

Dream still had the same smell, and George missed this. The smell of wood and petrichor.

“I keep thinking about you,” George whispered, “I keep reading all the letters and journals you left behind. I read them over and over again and keep thinking back to the moments we shared.”

“Oh, Georgie.” He felt Dream began to kiss on his cheeks, his chin, and his throat.

“What are you looking for?”

“Any signs that could prove you were mine once.”

The warm suddenly left George. When he looked up, his dark eyes met the green ones. After all these conflicts and chaos, for the first time, these green eyes contained no poison nor violence.

“You always have me, George. I’m always yours.”

George stared.

“Why wasn’t it enough?” George’s voice was breaking down. Dream was again pulling him into a hug and gently wiped away the tears dripping down. “You had everything, me, Sap, Bad — Dream, you had them all. But you threw them away.”

The arms around George tightened.

“I don’t know.” Dream answered quietly and tiredly, “I don’t know.”

“Will you ever stop?”

“You know the answer, Georgie.”

Then George began to feel Dream’s body shaking. He could feel his left shoulder, where Dream rested his head on, getting wet.

George began to wonder if this was how his dream came true. He wondered if this was how they turned the clock back, back when they were just two powerless kids. The biggest fear was losing each other in an unknown place. The biggest joy was finding each other again.

George and Dream just sat in each other’s embrace there for a while. At a house that George built in the middle of nowhere. Crying.

When the two finally separated, they found each other’s face was completely messed up with tears. Dream and George stared at each other and then burst out into laughter, just like they used to be.

“God, you’re such an idiot, George,” Dream wheezed. “you’re so helpless,”

“And you’re never satisfied.” George grinned. “You’ll never be satisfied.”

The green man simply kept smiling, not even bothered to deny or admit it. George left to bring some tissues to clean themselves up. Dream put the two then empty mugs into the kitchen sink. When the two returned, they fell back into each other’s embrace. And they simply stayed there together.

George began to let themselves explore and admire Dream’s body again. He could tell that Dream was still as strong and well built as he was, but he was thinner. And there were new scars everywhere he touched.

But it was the same for Dream. The blond found many unfamiliar scars, new scars left by the mobs and beasts George once fought against, and he touched and kissed each wound as if it’d miraculously erase the scars.

They indulged themselves so much that they barely noticed the poison kicked in. When the potion began working, the burnet gave a little squirm. He began losing all his senses and power.

Dream noticed it, but he didn’t fight against it, either. His arms were still locked around George’s waist. When the poison began to attack every part of his body, Dream only hummed lightly as a response.

They shared one last kiss again before the final moment came.

-

“You guys don’t have to come here with me.”

Sapnap called out the two shadows hiding behind him. He was supposed to be alone here, alone in this vast dark forest, mourning his loss.

“Well, we don’t, but we want to.”

The two shadows began to emerge, soon Sapnap spotted two familiar figures. One has the purple and green lines on his clothes, and the other was wearing a hat, trying to cover a scar on his forehead.

“They are… they were our friends as well,” Karl said.

Sap looked at Quackity, who only gave him a grin as a response. The three then turned and looked at the two anonymous graves in front of them.

It was very quiet down here.

“We should at least put Georgie’s name on it,” Quackity suggested. “I don’t know about Dream, but George — that stupid muffin shouldn’t be buried like this.“

Sapnap shook his head. It was hard enough for him to find a safe and secret place around this world. And even though he was always careful of covering his traces when coming to visit George and Dream, Sapnap was never sure if anyone would find out where they were.

The last thing he wanted was someone to interrupt the peace his two friends finally got.

Someone on the SMP once claimed that once Dream was gone, peace shall arrive. How wrong and naive the person was.

Peace was never an option and wars never stopped. Tommy and Tubbo were now facing a more wicked and smarter Wilbur, who was revived by Dream. The Syndicate, the underground organization built by the most powerful man, Technoblade, was still on the mission to destroy all the governments. And then there were Bad and Captain Puffy, fighting and sacrificing lives over a mysterious cannibal egg.

The truth was, as long as people and free will existed, conflicts never ceased.

In the end, chaos would always win.

The three completely forgot how much time passed. They just stood there and stared at the two blank stones silently for a very very long time, letting the past washing over. And then Sapnap abruptly knelt, placing down two pink lilacs and pressing his head against one of the stone.

“I’m here to say goodbye to you two dumbasses,” Sapnap said quietly, “I can’t — I still have unfinished business back here. Dad… Bad needs to be stopped. I need to stop him before it’s too late. And… and I want to try. To carry your will.”

To bring peace back for once.

To rebuild the one big happy family.

It’d be lying if Sapnap said he never understand George. He understood and it. Sapnap missed the simpler time as well. He wanted to go back and be the kid that was found and raised by a kind-hearted demon. He wanted to be the child who accidentally found two strange kids wandering around in the forest.

He wanted to go back to the time when there were no God nor kings.

But it was never meant to be.

“We have to go now.” Karl broke the silence. Sapnap opened his eyes and found Quackity was already gone, presumably going to fetch their hoses. “Big Q and you need to go. They’ll be looking for you if you go missing for too long.”

Sapnap nodded. In a moment, Quackity returned with the horses.

“I think I saw Philza,” Quackity said, “we need to leave soon.”

The moment Karl and Sap got on their horses, Quackity began to ride back, and Karl soon followed.

Before riding away, Sapnap took one last look at his two best friends.

“I’ll see you on the other side.”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to put Dream XD into it, but it didn't fit ;/


End file.
